


Moving On

by orphan_account



Series: Heartbreak [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After you I thought I wouldn’t find another, but I guess life had other plans.
Relationships: Flame Princess/Marceline (Adventure Time)
Series: Heartbreak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886662
Kudos: 3





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, so this story will continue from Letting Go. Also what’s said in the story is based off stuff that happened to me or well is still happening. Hope you enjoy! :)

After you I thought I wouldn’t find another, but I guess life had other plans. You know I wish you would of said yes when Finn asked for me, but you didn’t. Like I said before my heart will always belong to you, but not my soul. Well as I try to move on from you with my new heart. I started to get a crush on Flame Princess. When I fly over the Flame kingdom my heart starts to pound when I see her. I’m scared to say anything to her about my crush, but I know I must try. I want to move on from you and show you I don’t need you to live. That I can find someone else who won’t break my heart.

It’s still summer and the sun is flipping hot, but it’s ok. It’ll start cooling down soon. I hope to tell Flame Princess about my crush one day, but not yet because I want to take this slow and not get my heart broken again. So I’m taking this at my pace so I don’t care if you get jealous of my crush, because you had your chance and you said no. If you said that you wanted to date me I’m pretty sure I would say yes still, but I’m not going to because you don’t get to control this. I do and I don’t care if you get mad or stop talking to me because this is my life and not yours. So do yourself a favor and like always just forget I exist because you clearly don’t care how I feel because you broke me and I’m beyond repair still, but I’m slowly repairing myself and I’m not letting you mess this up. This is my story, so I say how it’s going to be. So hear this loud and clear because I’m not repeating myself. I love Flame princess even if it’s just a crush and know that I’m moving on.


End file.
